official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett County, Maryland
Garrett County is a county in Maryland. The population of the county is 30,097. Major roads Interstate 68 US Route 40 US Route 40 Alternate US Route 50 US Route 219 Maryland Route 38 Maryland Route 39 Maryland Route 42 Maryland Route 135 Maryland Route 219 Maryland Route 495 Maryland Route 546 Maryland Route 560 Maryland Route 669 Maryland Route 733 Maryland Route 742 Maryland Route 825 Maryland Route 826 Maryland Route 827 Maryland Route 828 Maryland Route 946 Maryland Route 948 Geography Adjacent counties Allegany County and Mineral County, West Virginia (east) Somerset County, Pennsylvania (north) Fayette County, Pennsylvania (northwest) Grant County, West Virginia (south) Preston County, West Virginia (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 97.66% White (29,392) 1.52% Other (456) 0.83% Black or African American (249) 9.7% (2,919) of Garrett County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Garrett County has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 5 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 0.77 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Accident - 325 Deer Park - 399 Friendsville - 491 Grantsville - 766 Kitzmiller - 321 Loch Lynn Heights - 552 Mountain Lake Park - 2,092 Oakland - 1,925 CDPs Bloomington - 305 Crellin - 264 Finzel - 547 Gorman - 106 Hutton - 86 Jennings - 113 Swanton - 58 Unincorporated communities Altamont Asher Glade Avilton Bittinger East Vindex Fairview Hoyes Keysers Ridge McHenry Redhouse Sand Spring Sang Run Selbysport Shallmar West Vindex Wilson (Garrett County) Wilson (partly in Grant County, West Virginia) Ghost towns Schell (partly in Mineral County, West Virginia) Climate Fun facts * Although since the Civil War Maryland has been a Democratic-leaning state, Garrett County, owing to its history of German settlement from north of the Mason–Dixon line, plus strong pre-war Unionism resulting from virtual absence of slaves, has always been powerfully and overwhelmingly Republican. Since it was created in 1872, Garrett is one of forty counties across the nation (chiefly Unionist strongholds in antebellum slave states) to have never voted for a Democratic presidential candidate. Compared with neighboring and closely allied Grant County, West Virginia, Garrett has not shown quite the same levels of Republican support – Lyndon Johnson did get within 109 votes of Barry Goldwater in 1964 – but as with Grant County, the only occasion Garrett County has not been carried by the official Republican nominee occurred in 1912 when a major split in the Republican Party allowed "Bull Moose Party" nominee and former President Theodore Roosevelt to claim the county. * Garrett is the third-least populous county in the state and the second-largest by land area. * Garrett County is located entirely within the highland zone of the Appalachian Mountains known variously as the Allegheny Mountains, the Allegheny Plateau, and the Appalachian Plateau. The county's highest elevations are located along four flat-topped ridges and range to a height of 3,360 feet (1,020 m) at Hoye-Crest along Backbone Mountain, the highest point in the state of Maryland. As is typical in the Allegheny region, broad flats generally lie below the ridge crests at elevations of approximately 500 feet (150 m). River valleys are generally narrow and deep, with ravines typically 1,000 to 1,800 feet (550 m) below surrounding peaks. * Savage River State Forest, Garrett State Forest, Swallow Falls State Park, New Germany State Park, Deep Creek Lake State Park, Big Run State Park, Casselman River Bridge State Park, Herrington Manor State Park, Sang Run State Park and Bear Pen Run Natural Area are located within the county. * Annual events include the Autumn Glory Festival, the Scottish Highland Festival, and the Garrett County Fair. * The Youghiogheny River flows through the county and is renowned by the whitewater kayaking/rafting community as the take-out for the famous Upper Yough run. * Today, tourism has made a dramatic rebound in the county with logging and farming making up the greatest part of the economic base. Due to a cool climate and lack of any large city, Garrett County has remained a sparsely populated rural area. * Garrett County produces natural gas, the only county in the state to do so. Much of the economic activity in the area centers around the outdoors. In the winter, the Wisp ski resort in Oakland and New Germany State Park's cross county skiing trail are frequent destinations, and Deep Creek Lake sees much activity in the summer. The state parks in the county are frequented year-round Category:Maryland Counties